


Unstoppable Force Meets Immovable Object

by HorrorDeSmolCat, XxMoonDancerxX



Series: The Mythos [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Biting, Blood and Violence, Dancetale Sans (Undertale), Dancetale Sans/Underfell Sans (Undertale), Emphasis on Eventual XD, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, Getting Turned Aint Pretty, M/M, Set in Supernatural Medieval Times, Significance of Collars in Fell-Verse Culture, Slow Burn, Underfell Sans (Undertale), graphic depictions of pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorrorDeSmolCat/pseuds/HorrorDeSmolCat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxMoonDancerxX/pseuds/XxMoonDancerxX
Summary: Dance was just trying to get enough gold to survive until the next town, just skirt under the radar until he could preform then move on. He wasn't expecting some brutish asshole to bump into him on the street. Hedefinitelywasn't expecting to bump into that same brutish asshole while he's bleeding out from a wolf bite and then be forced to tag along with him while he learns how to deal with his new body.What did he do to deserve this...Fell was just trying to visit his old town, see what was new, see what was the same, then move on. He wasn't expecting to bump into some self righteous bard whos bark was bigger than his bite. Hedefinitelywasn't expecting to have to save his ungrateful ass from a rival pack member and then be forced to drag him along to make sure he didn't get himself killed.What did he do to deserve this...~~In which two bastards with anger issues try not to rip each others metaphorical throats out while going on a spontaneous road trip across supernatural infested terrain. Good times with eventual romance all around~ Emphasis on eventual XD~~This is a roleplay between XxMoonDancerxX and HorrorDeSmolCat
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: The Mythos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144835
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	1. Meeting the Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> This is a roleplay meant purely for fun, so do forgive any slight inconsistences that may happen and poor grammar, we have tried to catch as much as we can, but it's a _lot_ to sift through XD
> 
> Please enjoy this disaster duo! I know we did lol
> 
> \- Moon

Dance eyes the various loaves of bread on display before picking one up, bringing it over to the baker to exchange coin for it. He didn't have a lot, this town seemed to be suffering a wide spread case of stingy asshole, and he'd needed to waste most of his coin on healing supplies the town earlier, so he was spread thin this week. He'd weighed the costs and the pros and cons though and realized it probably wouldn't be good to skip  _ all three _ meals a day if he wanted to actually have enough energy to muster up a half decent performance later. Not that it would probably matter cause this town was full of  _ dickheads. _

He gives the baker a polite nod and steps outside again, tearing a bite from the loaf to eat. He probably had a little while to spare before rush hour rolled around in the tavern, so he might find a good place to rest before he had to lock himself away in that stuffy building for the night. 

**……………….**

Fell collects himself and walks into the marketplace, glancing around himself nervously, but hiding his nervousness under a scowl as he navigates the various tents and stands set up and packed with goods. He avoids the areas selling meats, knowing that he'd be tempted, but not wanting to spend what little money he's managed to get on food items he can just as easily hunt himself. 

He's walking past a baker's tent when suddenly another skeleton monster steps out and bumps into him. Fell bristles, taking a step back with a growl. "watch wh're th' fuck yer goin'" He growls at Dance, glowering at him from beneath half lidded eyesockets smoking with magic. "can' a monster jus' shop in fuckin' relative peace withou' bein' knocked th' fuck ov'r?" He hisses.

**……………….**

Dance bristles as he glowers at the other monster. The fuck?? The  _ nerve _ of this guy, he’d bumped into  _ him! _ "Well excuse me for walking into a town full a clumsy assholes who can't even figure out where their own feet are going, I was just minding my own business before you came along." He shoots the monster a hard glare before trying to walk around him, wanting to find some actual peace before his show tonight.

**……………….**

Fell snarls, baring his teeth at Dance. What the fuck did the other skeleton think he was doing, calling Fell a 'clumsy asshole'. "mutherfucker!" he hisses, reaching out a scarred, greyed hand to clench around the front of Dance's coat, effectively holding the other in place. "yer a fuckin' asshole." He growls, shaking Dance slightly, completely aware and uncaring about the people stopping to watch this interaction. "callin' som'one an ass, callin' th' wh'le fuckin'  _ town _ assholes wi'ou' ev'n know'n them well." He says, voice dangerously soft. "an' 'm not ev'n fr'm 'round 'ere, haven' been fer fuckin' years." He grins sharkishly at Dance, tilting his skull at him like he's challenging him to snark right back.

**……………….**

Dance's hand flies up to grab onto the other's wrist, gritting his teeth as his eyelights flair, sending a CHECK on the angry monster. He pales when he sees the LV, and briefly realizes he may have bitten off more than he could chew. Quickly throwing back up his mask of annoyance, he sends a fierce glare at the other. "Well I've seen enough to make a pretty good judgement, and you really aren't helping your case here  _ pal," _ he spits the last word vehemently, hiding his fear behind a wall of spitting anger. "I call it like I see it."

**……………….**

Fell's grin darkens when he feels the CHECK placed upon his SOUL, taking delight in the way he sees Dance falter before putting his guard up again. Huh. Kid musta seen his LV. He smirks at the thought, gripping Dust's front tighter, almost tight enough to rip the coat underneath his claws. "yeah? i c'n make a good judgemen' on people, comes wi' years a experience." He near purrs, single bright red eyelight smoldering at Dance. "i respec' tha' ya can call yer shit, kiddo. ain't an easy thin' ta come by these days."

**……………….**

“Yeah, thanks," he says, sarcasm dripping heavily from his words. "Can you let go of my fucking jacket now? I've got places to be." Dance grits his teeth against the rising shaking in his bones, refusing to show just how fucking terrified the other was making him right now, he would  _ not _ give him the satisfaction. He tries to calm himself by reminding himself that he was nothing to sneeze at either in a fight. Sure he hadn’t had that much formal training, but he’d won enough fights with the odds all stacked against him, and all with one hp fuck you very much, so if it came down to a fight, he wouldn’t go down without taking maybe a broken limb or tooth with him. 

**……………….**

Fell chuckles, dropping Dance without a second thought. "sure thin' kid. ya jus' had ta ask y'know." He takes a step back, gesturing at the world around them. "well?" He snarks. "y'gonn' leave 're what?"

**……………….**

"Impatient much? I'll add it to the list." Dance straightens out his jacket and shoots the sharp toothed monster one last glare before storming away, stuffing his shaking fists deep into his pockets. He was going to need a lot of fucking alchahol tonight to stave off the rising headache that was forming against the crown of his skull.

**……………….**

Fell meets Dance's glare with a smirk and a glare of his own, watching the other monster leave as he shoves his hand back into his pocket. He then turns his glare on the mortals surrounding their area, muttering a 'what th' fuck're ya lookin' at?' at them as a whole, storming in the opposite direction of Dance, back out of the market.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~

Dance shifts the strap of his guitar for the upteenth time, grumbling as it digs into his shoulder. He really needs to get a new one.. Leather was expensive though, and he really didn't have the coin to waste on that right now. He sighs as he trudges along the path, glancing up at the sky which was already starting to get darker. Fuck winter to hell, honestly, it felt like he had just left town.

**……………….**

  
  


A wolf pads through the forest silently, stopping all of a sudden as they lift their nose in the air at the first hint of a weird scent. They follow this scent, it getting stronger as they get closer to the mortal it's coming from. They stay completely silent as they near the edge of the brush separating a small game trail from the rest of the forest, eyes focused on who they've now decided is their prey. They get closer and closer, freezing when the skeleton monster in front of them turns slightly, but luckily doesn't seem to see them. Once close enough, they pounce on the mortal's back, driving the skeleton to the ground with a fierce growl. They snarl when he struggles, and sinks their teeth into his neck in an attempt to get him to stop, their claws pinning him through his clothes to the ground.

**……………….**

  
  


Dance hums something quiet under his breath as he walks, running though a new song he was trying to write in his head when he hears something rustle in the bush. He turns to give a quick sweep of the underbrush, but when nothing immediately pops out to him, he passes it off as some wandering critter, shrugging before continuing on. 

That was his first mistake. If he had lungs, he has no doubt the breath would have been driven straight out of them as something heavy suddenly slams into his back, driving him to the ground. Immediately trying to shove the heavy weight off as panic fills his soul, a screams rips out of his throat as a powerful jaw clamps around the back his neck. An explosion of bones suddenly burst from the ground around him, slamming into the body pinning him to the ground and throwing him into the air. Dance cries out weakly as tears of pain fog his vision, his hand clamped around the wound on his neck in an attempt to staunch the bleeding as he scrambles to sit up.  _ "What the fuck-?!" _

**……………….**

Fell stalks away from the town after leaving the marketplace, still fuming over his encounter with that mortal, when suddenly he hears a scream. He cocks his skull at the noise and inwardly debates if he should go see what it was before his curiosity and want to help get the better of him and he starts running through the undergrowth in full wolf form towards where he heard the scream and where he can smell blood coming off at least one being. 

He skids to a stop just in view of the wolf and their prey, hissing softly when he sees that it was the mortal he met in town who’d gotten hurt. He takes in the scene, the limping, whimpering wolf, and the mortal skeleton with a clearly seen bite on their neck. He growls further at that, baring his teeth. 

**……………….**

The wolf yelps when the bones throw them, landing awkwardly on one paw and breaking it with a loud snap. They whimper even more at that but don't give up on their prey, limping towards Dance with intent to bite him again. Before the wolf can get to Dance, Fell reveals himself by leaping onto the already injured wolf's back, pushing them to the ground with a snarl. The wolf yelps when Fell digs his teeth into their neck, struggling underneath the stronger wolf for a few moments before they fall limp to the ground, giving up. Fell's eyes cloud over, becoming hazy as he growls louder, ruthlessly digging his teeth and claws into the mostly dead wolf, too far gone in his rage to even recognise that he's killing one of his own kind. A  **snap** rings out when Fell goes too far and their neck snaps in his jaws, their body giving one last twitch before going completely limp, the life drained out of them. The angry wolf doesn't even seem to notice that they're dead, shaking the wolf like some kind of toy, closing his teeth harder around their neck, panting around it.

**……………….**

Dance readies another bone attack as the wolf approaches even as he can feel the bite working away at his meager hp, deciding to do whatever he needs to do to survive, when it's suddenly tackled  _ by another wolf. _ His sockets widen in surprise, his expression turning to one of horror as he watches the new arrival begin to maul the other, not pausing in it's vicious attack even after the clear crack of the other's neck snapping in two rings through the cooling air. Dance bites back a whimper of fear as he struggles to his feet, wobbling as pain and blood loss causes his sense of balance and vision to desert him for a few heart stopping seconds. A pinched whimper makes it past his teeth as he starts to stumble away, wanting to get as far away from the wolf as possible before it turns those claws on  _ him. _

**……………….**

Fell gives one more snarl at the dead wolf, dropping it as something moves just inside his vision. He turns towards the mortal who made the movement and he growls, leaping over in a few short bounds. He shakes his head to clear his vision before turning his piercing red eyes on Dance. He takes another step towards the injured mortal before turning back into his 'human' form, smirking at Dance with his arms crossed. "quite a fuckin' predicament tha' ya got yerself inta, ain't it bread boy."

**……………….**

Dance gapes at the other as he watches him shift right before his eyes. The stupid nickname doesn't even register as his mind is overwhelmed by the rush of realizations. "Y-you- you're a- oh fuck-" He tries to step back, his heel catching on a stray branch, causing him to crash back to the ground. His eyelights flicker in and out as the pain of the bite and blood loss fucks with his magic control, but he tries his best to keep them locked on the other monster as he attempts to push himself away. "G-get away f-from m-me-" he gasps.

**……………….**

Fell growls at Dance when the other takes a step away and ends up tripping. He  _ doesn't _ back up, instead taking another step towards Dance to lift him up by his now bloodstained coat. He tears the guitar off Dance's back and chucks the ruined thing to the side, knowing that the injured monster doesn't need the extra weight on his back. He bares his teeth in the beginning of a snarl at Dance, keeping eye contact with the smaller monster. "like fuck i am," he hisses. "ya would die if i letcha be. tha' weren't no normal wolf tha' bit ya dumbass. if i letcha go righ' now, ya wouldn' survive th' fuckin' night between yer bloodloss an' th' fact tha' th' bite woul' get infected."

**……………….**

Dance whimpers as he clutches at the were’s wrist, strangely mirrored to their first meeting, if Dance's shoulders and back had been soaked with his own blood. "J-just let me f-fucking die," he manages to bite out, despite the waves of fear Red can smell wafting off him. "I d-don't want your h-help." He breaks eye contact to look over at where the other monster had tossed his guitar and a small whimper escapes him again. 

It was a mangled, bloody mess. Two of the strings had been snapped where the neck had been shattered beyond repair, the center hole made larger as the wolf had punched through the wood beside it when he'd been tackled. It was unsalvageable, and Dance didn't have a way to buy another. If he didn't die here, he'd die slowly on the streets. It would almost be merciful if the other skeleton- the  _ werewolf _ finished him off now. He struggles to turn his skull back to the other, waves of pain racking his body with each movement. He raises his lip in a weak snarl. "Jus-st do i-it, I kn-now you want to. P-probably l-like the tas-ste of bones, don't you."

**……………….**

Fell looks almost taken aback by Dance, eyelight flickering confusedly in its socket as the other bitterly tells him that he wants to kill the other skeleton. He tilts his skull unconsciously to the side as he answers. "wha' th' fuck?" He growls. "y'think i kill fer th' sake a it? y'think i'd fuckin' eat ya, 'nother skeleton?" He huffs a dry laugh, grinning at Dance. "'m tryin' ta fuckin' help ya dumbass. ain't gonn' kill ya, ain't gonna letcha die. 'm not tha' kinda person, no matter wha' th' fuck ya think a me." 

Fell changes his hold on the smaller skeleton, putting him down for a moment before immediately scooping him up again in a bridal carry. He hums, thinking. "can't 'xactly take ya ta yer mortal docs. they'd kill ya on sight fer havin' such a mark, an' i couldn' take ya back ta my pack either, they'd also fuckin' try an' kill ya.." He says aloud. "fer now, we're stayin' 'ere 'till ya stop bleedin' all ov'r th' fuckin' place."

**……………….**

Dance's gives a weak cry as he’s jostled by the abrupt changes in position, and his skull wobbles before it thunks heavily against the were’s chest, the rest of his body stiff as a board as he balls his hand in the other’s shirt. The words finally register, and with that realization, it was the last straw, azure tears starting to stream down his skull as he stubbornly holds his sobs back. 

That bite sending bolts of pain through his body every moment he was still conscious, would change him for the rest of his life, assuming he even survived. He was infected, he was going to be one of those creatures he had sung tales about in dusty and lively taverns alike. 

But for once, he wasn't going to be on the hero's side, singing tales of their glory in victory against the vicious creatures of the night. He was going to be  _ one of them. _

If he had any respect for himself, he'd take a bone attack and shove it through his own soul, finish the job, make sure he couldn't spread this disease any further. But..  _ fuck _ , _ he wanted to live so bad. _ It was probably selfish of him, but he'd come this far, he'd fought this hard. He wanted to  _ live _ stars damnit! That was probably why he swallows against the pain, his voice weak as he croaks, "There's h-healing sup-pplies and fi-irst aid in my p-pack..." his voice getting shakier by the minute, the shock of everything beginning to set in. He's not even sure where it went, its straps had probably broken when he'd been attacked, but as long as the container of healing gel hadn't shattered, he might be in good shape until he could get some real help. He'd used most of it, but there was enough to maybe sooth the pain for a few hours.

**……………….**

Fell grins down at Dance and scans the area for his pack, his eyelight landing on it where it had been thrown to the side. He sets Dance down on the ground and goes over to it, digging through it before emerging with a smaller pack that smelled sharply of healing supplies. He winces slightly at the smell, the sensation burning his nose, but he growls and doesn't give up, padding back over to Dance and sitting beside him. He opens the pack and tilts his skull at it, unfamiliar items looking back at him, before selecting something that said 'healing paste' on it in relatively messy handwriting. Opening the lid, he sets the lid to the side and turns back to Dance with the paste in hand. "this ain't gonna heal th' bite if tha's wha' yer thinkin'." He mutters. "migh' help ya fer a few hours, bu' ya won't be able ta stop yer first change from happenin' ferev'r." He grabs some of the remaining paste with his claws, shuddering at the smell and unfamiliar feel before slathering it onto Dance's bite. He digs into the pack again for a roll of bandages, something he  _ does _ know how to use, and wraps the mark best he can.

**……………….**

Dance tries to keep as quiet and as still as possible as the other slathers the gel over the wound, though he can't do anything about the tears he had to continually blink from his sockets. He manages a shuddering breath as it eases the throbbing fire of the bite, only to hiccup halfway through it, causing him to grimace, his hands balled into fists on his lap. He tilts his skull the best he can so the other would have an easier time at bandaging his vertebrae, breathing shallowly through his nose. "..what's your n-name," he asks, his voice rough. If he had to go through all this with an LV charged stranger, he'd at least know the fuckers name.

**……………….**

Fell chuckles, sitting back away from Dance when he's finished. "figured ya woul' wanna know." He says, eyelight fixated fully on Dance, one hand coming up to grip his scarf like he's making sure it's still there. He huffs a sigh when it is and lowers his hand, expression fixing itself into a smirk again. "name's fell." He answers the skeleton sitting across from him. "what's yers?"

**……………….**

"Dance.." His fingers come up to carefully ghost over the bandages on his neck, only to hiss softly and pull away. He eyes the scarf in faint curiosity, but doesn't say anything. "Why.. why were..." He stops, deciding halfway through the question that it wasn't important right now. "What's going to h-happen to me," he asks instead, 

eyelights rising to meet Fell's with narrowed sockets.

**……………….**

Fell hums in acknowledgement that he heard the other's name, but doesn't answer him in any way besides that. He looks curious at what Dance started to ask him but doesn't press, giving a dry laugh at the other's next question. "wha's gonn'  _ happen _ ta ya?" He repeats, snickering. "ya jus' got bitten by a fuckin'  _ werewolf _ an' ya still dun' know wha' th' fuck is gonna happen ta ya?" He growls softly through his snickers. "within' a few hours after tha' pulp shit wears off, yer body's gonn' be forced ta go through yer first shift. ain't gonna be a full shift fer yer first time, bu' ya certainly aren' gonna look like ya do now!" He pauses, snickering dying down. "'s gonna hurt. like a  _ real _ fuckin' lot. tha's all 'm gonna tell ya fer now."

**……………….**

Dance pales and looks down, the joints in his fingers glow in agitation as his hands clench hard enough to hurt. He doesn't seem to know what to say, his mind focused on the barely contained pain in his neck, each second that ticks by another one closer to when the salve wears off. It was like sitting in the middle of an empty field with a thunderstorm raging just out of reach, every particle of dust in his bones charge in anticipation for the lighting strike. He glares at the ground in front of him and shakily wipes the tears from his cheeks.

**……………….**

Fell huffs at Dance's clear, barely restrained fear and anger. He scoots a bit so his back is pressed against a tree beside Dance, glancing over at the other. "go ta sleep." He growls. "yer gonn' fuckin' need it 'f y'wanna get yer strength back. 'm gonn' do th' same, give me a shout if ya need anythin' asshole."

**……………….**

"Y'think I can fucking sleep like this?" he bites out. He scoots closer to the tree anyway, very carefully resting his skull back against the rough bark with a slight grimace. "Bastard..." he mutters, needing to bite back in some way. Man this guy was a bitch, he at least could have eased him into all this, or at least offered some fucking sympathy. Maybe a, "it'll be alright", or a "you're gonna be okay", but nope, just stone cold assholery. Maybe that was better anyway, it gave him a place to focus all of his anger at the situation at least.

He shuts his sockets, breathing deep through his nose. Despite his protests, dark unconsciousness welled up behind his lids as his body relaxed minutely, the crash of his adrenaline high causing his body to go on an emergency shut down, something he'd been fighting for a few minutes. Soon, he was out cold, the foreign magic inside his body lying in wait to begin the shift.


	2. Turning a New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features some graphic descriptions of pain and slight body horror, please do be aware and keep yourself safe. The worst of it only lasts about the first three sections, so if you are uncomfortable with such things, please skip past, you won't be missing much

Dance's first thought as he comes to is _hurt._ It felt like he'd been set on fire and iron spike covered balloons had been inserted into his marrow and were trying to expand, his bones fracturing and shattering with every involuntary spasm of his body. He gives a gurgling cry as he tips forward onto his hands and knees, his spine arched and his mouth opened wide. He sucks in a quick succession of half breaths before even that becomes too painful, and his fingertips dig into the hard cold earth in front of him. _Oh fuck his teeth-_ It feels like someone was trying to pry them out with a crowbar and stab a red hot rod into their roots as saliva drips past his maw, his eyelights shrinking to barely there pinpricks. Everything was too much, _too much too much_ **_too much-_**

A blood curdling scream is ripped from his throat as it feels like the bones in his hands and feet shatter and meld back together in molten lava, his new claws digging deep trenches into the cold earth. His magic roils and claws at him from the inside and he tips onto his side, convulsing as his mouth hangs open in a silent scream. Tears of pain stream down his face as his body continues to change, his bones thickening as his teeth grow into sharp spears. He wants it to stop, please, please stop, please stop, he can't take it-! He claws desperately at his neck as it burns like a brand, shredding the bandaging and showing the angrily glowing bite as the magic inside of it fights and overpowers Dance's. He finally manages to get a breath in and he screams again, sobbing desperately. "MAKE IT STOP, PLEASE, PLEASE, FUCK, STOP, PLEASE-!!!”

**……………….**

Fell is immediately awoken when Dance starts the change and he watches him with narrowed sockets, keeping an eye on him to make sure he doesn't hurt himself but staying where he is, unable to help the screaming skeleton. He huffs to himself as he watches, not amused. "think ya c'n be a little quieter dumbass? yer gonna wake th' whole fuckin' fores' up at this rate." He growls.

**……………….**

"FUCK YOU-" Dance snarls, immediately wracked with another convulsion. Ears form on top of his skull in an explosion of itching needles and he reaches back to claw at his pants as a pressure quickly becomes unbearable. A fur covered tail springs from the hole his claws created, and Dance suddenly rolls onto his forearms as he throws up from the pain and the sudden rush of new sensations. Everything was too loud, from the thud of his soul to the rustle of the pine needles above him to the crunch of underbrush beneath Fell's feet as he shifts, he could smell  _ everything, _ and he squeezes his sockets shut against the sudden rush of color and light, wanting to throw up again. 

He sobs as the pain finally starts to recede, leaving his body feeling hot and oversensitive. He chokes back a whine as he pants, his chest shuddering with hiccups as he shakes like a leaf, wanting to curl up in a ball and cry until he passes out or dusts, but not wanting to risk moving in case the pain comes back.

**……………….**

Fell smirks at Dance's outburst. "nah. ain't gonna happen asshole." He growls, still keeping watch on the convulsing skeleton. He sighs softly when Dance throws up, but makes no move to go over and help the other. When Dance starts crying, Fell moves a bit closer to him, ready to steady him if he falls over again. "yer fuckin' fine, pathetic mutt." He hisses, "get th' fuck ov'r yerself."

**……………….**

_ "Fuck you, I hate you, fuck off," _ he chokes out. "Leave me  _ al-lone _ asshole." He wobbles onto his knees before falling back on his backside, only to yelp as he overextends his tail. He pulls it out in front of him and stares at it in disbelief. A fresh wave of tears runs down his cheeks as he stares at it in horror. He.. that's a fucking _tail!_ He squeezes in slightly as if to test if it really was real or just some elaborate costume, only to flinch and immediately release the pressure as it sent a wave of unpleasant sensation through his body.

**……………….**

Fell chuckles softly at Dance's choked sounding profanities, moving to pull the were back to his feet when he falls. "stop yer fuckin' cryin'." He growls. "when i got turned, ya didn't see  _ me _ cryin' 'bout ev'ry little fuckin' thing." He says, glaring at Dance. "fuckin' pathetic dumbass."

**……………….**

Dance yelps quietly as he's pulled up, his bones feeling as if every touch sent needles into his marrow. Baring his sharpened teeth in a snarl, he shoves him, hard. "F-fuck you, you absolutely fucking _b-bastard,_ I don't n-need your stupid fucking comments." He blinks rapidly as he tries to clear his vision enough to properly glare at the other, his knee buckling under him suddenly, forcing him to quickly find his balance again. He points a harsh, accusatory finger at him. "I just got f-fucking _mauled_ by a _werewolf_ a-and went through one of the most painful exp-periences I've felt in my _entire life,_ and you have the audacity to st-tand there and say _I'm overreacting!_ ” He throws his hands into the air in utter frustration, nearly toppling himself over in the process. “Gah! I just- I just-" he stares at his claws as he shakes with a different emotion, anger burning hot through his mana lines. He clenches them tight and jerks a claw at Fell. "Say _one more fucking word_ about how **_fucking pathetic_** _you think I am_ and I am going to knock that stupid fucking tooth right back out of your skull, and show you how _fucking pathetic I am."_ His eyelights were flared with magic, the pips bright with the extra magic as they jitter in his sockets, and he looked just a feral as any werewolf Fell’d ever met.

**……………….**

  
Fell grins, eyelight shining brightly right back Dance, pleased with the other's reactions. "ohohoh." He nearly purrs. "th' puppy's got teeth." His eyelight flares just as brightly as Dance's as he glowers down at the smaller were. He drops Dance back to the ground with a chuckle, smirking at him. "think ya c'n take me on? well come on, try me. it ain't like i've been a wolf fer almost three thousand years now an' ya have been one fer what? less than an hour?" He tilts his skull at Dance, curiosity evident in his voice when he speaks next. "'re ya  _ really _ tha' stupid? fuckin'  _ pups _ have more fuckin' common sense than ya fuckin' do.

" He teases, trying to get Dance to snap and attack him. He won't actually  _ hurt _ Dance, not  _ really _ , but he does want to see the smaller's power level, see if he's strong enough to survive on his own.

**……………….**

It works. Dance snarls as he leaps at him, his hand curled into a fist as he swings at Fell's face.

**……………….**

Fell bares his teeth in a growl and hops backwards, just missing the strike. “tha’ all ya got?” He teases, movements fluid as he jumps at Dance in an attempt to take him to the ground again. “rule number one ‘bout bein’ a were. ya got claws now,  _ fuckin’ use ‘em _ instead of bein’ a pussy an’ punchin’ someone.”

**……………….**

Dance dodges, taking Fell's advice and opening his hand to extend his claws, swiping at the other's back as he leaps past him. "That's how I won  _ most _ of my fights jackass! You won't be pissing on it when I sucker punch that smug ass attitude out a your fat skull!" Dance backs away slightly, starting to circle the sharper skeleton as he looks for an opening to strike.

**……………….**

Fell summons his ears, paws, and tail to be on more even ground, but his dodge is the tiniest bit too slow and Dance’s claws just barely clips his back. He whirls around with a snarl and watches Dance circle him. He smirks. Is  _ that _ really what Dance thinks is a good idea? “yeah? tha’ so?” He purrs. “c’mon, show me th’n.”

**……………….**

Dance scowls as he watches Fell change so easily. How the fuck was that fucking fair?!? He just had to go through one of the most excruciating experiences of his life and this bastard just??? Changes????  _ Just like that???? _ Oh now he was  **_really mad._ ** He lunges at Fell, striking at him with every word, pressing forward continuously to keep Fell from striking back, keeping him on the offensive. "I. Fucking. Hate. You. So. Fucking.  **_Much!"_ ** With the last word, he drops, sweeping his foot to kick Fell's legs out from under him. Springing on top him, he pins his legs as he pulls back his fist to start pummeling this bastard's face in, his lips pulled back in a vicious snarl as the fire in his eyes spills smoke from his sockets.

**……………….**

Fell growls at Dance when the guy starts pressing him back. Unable to do anything about it unless he like- bites Dance’s arm, he keeps his own arms up to block the strikes. When Dance ducks and knocks him to the ground he yelps, not expecting that  _ or _ the sudden rage from the skeleton. When Dance starts throwing punches at his face he snarls, eyelight smoking with red light at Dance. All thoughts about not hurting the guy go out the window, and when Dance comes close to punching him again he bucks up with all his strength, kicking Dance off him and to the floor himself, before he pounces on the smaller were, the claws on his feet pinning the guys legs to the ground while he he hisses softly and starts to pummel Dance’s ears rapidly. “ **feeling is mutual sweetheart** .” He snarls.

**……………….**

Dance doesn't expect the sudden strength from the other, and yelps as he's thrown, in his shock he accidentally allows himself to be pinned. He attempts to block the punch, but Fell aims higher than he's used to, and at first he's confused until his skull explodes with white hot ringing pain as his sensitive ears are boxed, each strike doubling the agony. He howls and lashes out blindly, his claws raking across Fell's ribs.

**……………….**

Fell growls, grinning down at Dance when the other starts howling in pain. The strike to his ribs catches him off guard and he hisses softly in pain at the slash that now stands stark against the bone, but he doesn’t release Dance or relent his attack on the newer werewolf’s ears. “be lucky i ain’t biting yer tail.” He growls at Dance, his own tail swishing behind him, ears pressed against his skull both for protection and in rage.

**……………….**

Dance forgos attacking to try and protect his ears, instinctively pinning them back to his skull as he flings his arms over them. Then, in a burst of magic, he uses the same attack he'd used on the wolf before, summoning bones to slam into Fell's chest and launch him away from him. He scrambles back when he's freed until his back presses against a tree trunk, his paws hovering protectively over his ears, whimpering as he tries to blink his eyelights back into lighting, having been extinguished by the sudden onslaught of sharp pain.

**……………….**

Fell yelps when the bones shove him away from Dance and make him land awkwardly. He pants through his growls, one hand coming up to his ribs to pull the attacks out of them. He whimpers quietly to himself and chucks the attacks to the side, glaring at the wolf covering his ears.

**……………….**

Dance finally manages to reignite his eyelights, turning a weak glare in Red's direction. He notes smugly that his attack seemed to have done some damage. Good, the bastard deserved it. Dance experimentally flexes his new muscles, moving his ears up to a more alert posture. He grimaces as it sends throbs of hot pain through his skull, the newly summoned flesh angry at him for putting it through so much abuse so soon. He moves them back down, watching Fell closely.

**……………….**

Fell grins at Dance. “ears hurt? poor puppy, didja get yer ears boxed?” He purrs, tail swaying as he takes a step towards Dance, a hand pressed against his broken and bleeding ribs. “think ya learned yer lesson? ‘r do ya need me ta give yer tail the same treatment?”

**……………….**

Dance growls at him, the fur on his tail puffing as he tucks it close to his body. "Fuck  **_off!!_ ** Why are you even still here?? Does watching me suffer really amuse you so much?"

**……………….**

”nah.” He snickers. “someone’s gotta show ya th’ fuckin’ ropes. ya woul’ get yer ass beat if ya went up ‘gainst any one tha’ wasn’t holdin’ back like i am righ’ now.” He takes another step towards Dance, smirking as he sees that the other seems to have taken his threat to heart, tail pressed close to him in an attempt to protect it.

**……………….**

"I would be fucking  _ fine _ on my own, I've been through worse," he hisses angrily at the other, his growl growing louder with each step Fell takes towards him. It was a bold faced lie, this was easily one of the worst things he's ever experienced, excluding the obvious, but even that was barely holding its lead compared to this. He wasn't about to tell this fucker that though. "So you can leave me the fuck alone now, I can learn the ropes by my fucking self."

**……………….**

”yeah, fuck no.” Fell growls at Dance, noticing how desperate the other’s getting at this point. “‘m gonna follow ya, ‘m a pretty good tracker, ya ain’t gonna get away fr’m me ev’n if ya try.” He purrs.

**……………….**

Dance's eyelights shrink as the other continues to approach and he struggles to his feet, using the tree to keep himself balanced. He raises his fists defensively, baring his teeth as he continues to growl. "Don't get any closer." His eyelights try to spark again, but he's suddenly struck by a wave of dizziness and he falters. He would have fallen over if it wasn't for the tree behind him. "S-stay back-" he repeats, his words sounding less demanding and more like a plea despite his best efforts.

**……………….**

Fell seems unbothered as he continues walking towards Dance. He sets a hand on Dance's shoulder and shoves him to the ground none too gently before settling beside him. "now sleep. ya ain't gonna be able ta do this again tomorrow if yer all tired an' shit."

**……………….**

Dance's growl turns into a yelp as he's shoved to the ground, his skull smacking against the cold earth and doing nothing for the continuous ringing in his ears. He tries to lift it again, only for the dizziness dropping it right back down to the ground. He groans softly, his limbs starting to feel like lead as it becomes harder and harder to keep his eyes open. "fuck.. you..." he breaths, before rolling onto his side away from him, blinking sluggishly. A moment or two later, his eyelights extinguish, and his body goes limp as he's dropped into unconsciousness.

**……………….**

Fell grins at Dance's now unconscious body, curling into a ball beside him to sleep. He faces Dance and gives a quiet huff before his eyelights too extinguish and he falls into the clutches of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dance's turning and his go to reaction to unexpected situations - ✨violence✨
> 
> Starring Fell's terrible bedside manner


End file.
